The Theif That Got Away Part 2 Crime And Punishmet
by xXMajorXx
Summary: In this part of the stroy, you, Tomo, have been caught! Oh no! But, with some skills in persuasion, you managed to get Roy Mustang to let you tell the WHOLE story of the crime you committed, and you might even repair a broken friendship...


The Theif That Got Away Part 2 Crime And Punishment

Chapter 1- Getting Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. (Sorry I didn't do it on my last one..)

Okay, I have decided to write the story in third person now, because people were getting tired of all the "You"'s. Honestly, I was too, so if you liked the you thing, I'm deeply, deeply sorry. Okay, in my last stroy, you were introduced as a ninteen year old theif named Tomo Hito. Your dreadful past of murder and lies has finally caught up to you, as you helped a young new friend, who turns out to be Lieutenant Colonel Hughes daughter, Elysia Hughes. Of course, as you return Elysia back to headquarters, so she is safe with her father, you are caught, by none other than your old buddy Colonel Mustang. Well, that's where I left off, so... Here we go!

Hughes, the man you were just talking about, stepped out of the crowd of men, smiling. "And I thank you for that." he said plainly, as Elysia came out, her eyes wide as she stared up at you. "Julia?.." she asked quietly, as she clung tightly to her fathers sleve. "Her name is not Julia, it's Tomo.." said Hughes, as he picked his daughter up and held her in his arms. "So you have sunk as low as to lying to children?.." he asked her, shaking his head in dissapointment. "It hurts to look at you. You could have been something great Tomo, but you had to throw it all away, just for some cheap and easy cash. You betrayed all your friends, and now even though we don't want to.. We have to turn you in.." he said, looking to Elysia. "You hurt her feelings. Do you feel bad? You should. You lied to us Tomo, and you hurt the military, when all we did was do everything for you. We gave you food, shelter, and even special training. We gave you authority, and a chance to be something, not some low down criminal on the fun from her own past. Just remember, that you could have done something with your life... But instead you threw it all away!" he said angrily, as you looked down to your feet, tears once again formed in your eyes. He was right. You were stupid, you were stupid! And now you had to face your punishment.

Tomo thought for a moment. Hughes WAS right. But was he smart enough to realize that Tomo was not the only one behind the whole thing?... No, Tomo was not the brains of the operation... She was just a puppet, a damn puppet... Could she get out of her sentence if she told them the WHOLE truth?.. No probably not, but then again, maybe she could earn some of her respect back.. Tomo looked up, her eyes still full of tears.

"Look, I can tell you a lot, you just have to listen to me! I wasn't the.." Tomo stopped suddenly, as a dreadful thought crossed her mind. What about... What about if.. What if the person.. The monster she were working for found out that she ratted out?.. Surely the consequences would not be good.. Oh, what a situation it was...

Hughes stood there silently for a moment, and thought. Tomo looked to Roy, his dark black eyes peered into her light blue ones. It hurt to look him in the eyes, but it looked like no strain on him... It looked as though he didn't even care.. Like he was looking into the eyes of.. Of a criminal...

"Like you even deserve anyone to listen to you!.." said a random voice from the crowd.. Tomo looked in the direction of the voice, and saw the blonde haired man again.. "Jean.." she whispered, the man she had secretly crushed on after Roy... Before she betrayed the military...

Havoc looked at her, his eyes narrowed straight into her china blue ones.

"I don't think she deserves anything but a cell!" he said again, this time, you could hear the hate in his voice..

"STAND DOWN LIEUTENANT!" Roy shot at Havoc((as in shooting a comment people!)). Havoc narrowed his eyes slightly, it was hard for him to contain his feelings.. He hurt so bad... There was so many things he wanted to tell her...

"Yes..Yes sir.." Jean said quietly, as he quickly blended back into the crowd of men and single woman.. Of course that woman being none other than Riza Hawkeye. Tomo watched Jean as he blended back, and then quickly looked behind Mustang. There, was the blonde woman who she had grown close to.. The woman she saw as an older sister, a mentor... Tomo opened her mouth momentarialy, as she looked at Riza. Hawkeye though, had a blank and angry stare, as she pointed her prescious pistol at Tomo.

Tomo closed her mouth, and looked down. As that moment of silence dragged on, dreadful thoughts raced the young girls mind. _What..Have I gotten myself into?.. _She thought, as she stared down at the cold rubbel ground. _Can I even attempt to run.. I will be instantly shot down... Maybe.. Maybe it is better to die than have to go through the pain of all this hate.. Anything is better... _More depressed thoughts entered her mind, as she looked back up to the crowd slowly.

"Please, just.. Let me explain everything..." she begged, anyone could hear the sorrow and dread in her high voice. She stood there silently for a moment, waiting for an answer from the crowd of angry officers. She gulped, as she looked back down to the crowd. Not so imtimidating now was she?...

There was a silence, as Mustang, Havoc, Hughes, Hawkeye, little Elysia stared at Tomo, their eyes peered into her chest, (-angry sigh- Like into her heart people..) as if they were trying to find one good enough reason to even consider letting her explain her actions.. But.. For some odd reason, they felt bad.. Mostly Mustang, who was staring at the top of Tomo's head, waiting for her to look up.

The young girl sighed, and just has Mustang hoped, looked up, and stared straight into his dark eyes. There was a connection between the two for a moment, as unspoken conversation.. There was no need for words, they would only hurt more... Mustang looked to Havoc, his expression tense.

"Let her talk.. She at least deserves some last words before her trail.." he said smugly, before grinning, trying to play off his real emotions. He knew that he wanted to hear her.. But what else could he say?.. He couldn't act soft in front of everyone.. He would lose his power..

Tomo's heart lept when she heard Mustang.. He was actually giving her a break? That was wonderful, the best news that she had heard all day.. Now she had a chance to prove that she was somewhat innocent in the whole mess... Breaking and entering, murder, copying of false documents, impersonating an officer.. She was charged with so many things.. Some of them she didn't even committ.. All lies... Damn military...

"Really!" she couldn't help but burst out, as she moved slightly. Bad idea. As soon as Tomo moved, she could once again hear the clicks of several guns. She sweatdropped, and held her hand up, showing she ment no harm..

Mustang held his hand up, to make the men and women lower their weapons. "You do not say anything unless asked a question. Do I make myself **clear**?..." he more told her than asked, as he stared into her.

Tomo grinned. "Yes sir..."


End file.
